Dream of false Rhapsody
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: for Tidus/Yuna Shuin/Lenne (Shuin/Yuna) fans out there. The scene is set when Yuna has had a few recurring dreams of Shuin after gaining the seamstress sphere. This story is a what if...what could have happened in one of those dreams when she meets him


****

Author - Aer_seph4eva

Game - FFX-2

Rating Certificate - R rated for adult scenes. (in the next chapter)

****

Dream of false Rhapsody

Hi Aer_seph4eva here, featuring my first ffx-2 on fanfiction.net. There are so few FFX-2 fics out there. (which is to be expected since the game is not out yet). Hopefully the amount of stories will increase this Winter ^_^.

As for this story, I wouldn't say it is a PWP but more of a reliever for Tidus/Yuna Shuin/Lenne fans out there. The scene is set when Yuna has had a few recurring dreams of Shuin after gaining the seamstress sphere. This story is a what if...what could have happened in one of those dreams when she saw Shuin. Is her love so strong for her dream Tidus or can she release her needs in that of the reality Shuin.

****

Yuna/Shuin/

Yuna/Shuin/Lenne/Tidus

You'll just have to read if you want to find out.. Warning to those who still don't know. This fic will become a lemon. If you do not know what a lemon is, I would not want to taint your innocence just yet so please click the back button. But as for everyone else, feel free to review what you think of this one shot.

Oh and I apologise if this ideas from this story doesn't link with the real game, after all this is fan fiction and also since the game is not out in Europe, I can only deal with the translations of what the Japanese have told us.

Anyway, enough with my ramblings, and on with the fic!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

On top of the ever peaceful green hills of Mi'ihen Path, the skies had become overwhelmed by the soft afterglow of pyreflies, which danced freely upon the southern winds. The sun which had fell to rest a few hours ago had caused bright shards of silver to sprout across the sky in the thousands. These stars seeming as if they were stitched in this magical shroud of darkness which enveloped the world of Spira as if protecting it within it's vulnerable state of slumber. But not everyone felt themselves succumbed to the calm gentle touches of sleep. One young woman sat alone staring up at the endless sky, feeling quite detached from the world. Her heart balancing upon the line of dream and reality, not truly knowing what she truly believed in now. Her eyelashes fluttered with weariness over orbs of blue and green, feeling quiet lost and forlorn at what fate had decided to give her. It almost felt as if time had stopped, or perhaps it had, and was only waiting for her to rejoin the endless people of her world who were striving to create better lives for themselves. New lives without Sin... 

She tucked her knees under her chin as she gazed up at the endless amount of constellations, respecting there beauty but regretfully knowing that she had no acknowledgement of their names, nor what they meant. When she was younger, she never used to look up at the stars, knowing that she couldn't spend her life day dreaming if she were to become a summoned. But her pilgrimage was over now, and life had suddenly grown so empty. For 'he' had gone and she had all the time in the world to dream till her heavily sorrowed heart was content. Yuna sighed sadly as she pulled back a lock of her honey brown hair from her vision. She should have felt happy. Sin was gone. Not for a Calm lasting ten years but a Calm which would last for the whole of eternity and beyond, and she had did it. She also had the best of friends, two in fact, goading her on to enjoy her life, and to accompany her on her journey to search for her undying dreams. 

She had Rikku, a bubbly blonde who had encountered such hardships in her life and prejudices from many races and cultures. But she did not let that deter her, she was an Al Bhed yet she was proud of her heritage. Yuna had made friends with her long ago from her past life as a Summoner, who had offered to be her guardian who joined her in her journey to vanquish Sin. She knew Rikku understood her, as they were both tied by blood, by the same memories, and by being apart of the same dream that had faded just a year ago.

The blonde had brought back her own people from the darkened controversy that the corrupt religion of Yevon had placed them under, and had now taken up her own dream to become a thief. It wasn't hard to make the Al Bhed join Yuna's travels after the mention of searching for the vanishing spheres, thus forming the infamous girl band YuRiPa.

And then there was the other new member. Although she did not join Yuna with her past mission, the brunette could truly trust the dark warrior with her life. Paine. She was so stern and quiet yet she could live up to her name when she was invited with a challenge. It was like the youthful swordsman was a mixture of both Lulu and Auron. Yuna smiled at an amusing thought.

'I wonder what Auron would have thought of seeing a female slayer?' Paine was so unlike Rikku and you could see it how their personalities clashed more than once in their occasional verbal spars. Rikku was a like a limitless ball of energy, while Paine kept herself calm and composed, like that of a perfect lady of today. With her eyes a fiery crimson and a unyielding spirit to match, she was all what a woman could wish for..... and her physique even gave the Lucan models a run for their money.

"But what about me?"

Yuna knew that she would never have the grace and the striking beauty as the dark fighter Paine, nor did she have the limitless energy and enthusiasm like her cousin Rikku.

'Then what am I?' 

'What kind of woman am I?' 

'Where do I fit in?'

Yuna rubbed her arms, looking down at herself in her songstress gear. After her last battle, she failed to gain the energy to change back into her usual gunner outfit. She knew that she had been questioning her identity more often since she acquired the songstress sphere. And then dreams of 'him' came. She shivered to herself as she remembered the raw passion that lied beneath the stormy blue depths. Imagining the soft feathery blonde locks she felt against her own bare skin as he held her in the warmth of his arms. Then giving reassuring smile that everything was alright. Yet time after time, he addressed Yuna as that of another name. Another lover. But they had the same smile. Tidus....

"Yet it isn't him. He calls me by another name, " Yuna said out to no-one, watching the cool wisps of air flow from her lips.

"Lenne..." Yuna said out loud as if tasting the foreign word in her mouth

'Who is she?'

A sudden gasp was elicited from her throat when she felt a warm hand on her right shoulder. She turned around instantly, to stare up into swirling pools of green, which seemed to hold a trace of worry in them.

"Hey Yunie, you alright? Me and Paine have been worried about you," A concerned female voice questioned bearing blonde hair and a thief's uniform. "You've been out here for quite a while." Rikku stated as she plopped down beside her cousin.

The brunette shook her head, although she felt grateful for the Al Bhed's kindness.

"Ah...I'm fine Rikku...I've been enjoying the peace....and thinking over some things..." Yuna responded, her eyes trailing back to the sparkling sky.

"Ahh-ha-haaa! You're thinking of him again aren't you?" The blonde nodded to herself, scratching the side of her face with her finger, a habit that she still hadn't managed to grow out of ever since she was small.

Yuna bit her lip, knowing that Rikku had founded her out.

"Don't worry Yunie. We'll find Tidus...." Rikku chirped as she patted her cousin's shoulder. "And then we can both hit him over the head for leaving all of us like that. Sheesh who does he think he is?" The blonde joked with mock anger winning a slight smile from Yuna whose eyes had now became crinkled at the corners from what Rikku believed was happiness, but when she noticed the tears.....

"Oh Yunie, I'm sorry. Don't cry." Rikku said frantically, waving her arms in an attempts to calm the ex-Summoner's before leaning over to give her cousin a comforting embrace.

"I really mean it, you see. When we meet Tidus the dork, I'm gonna sock him so hard for all the times he has made you so sad," Rikku said firmly, raising her fist for emphasis. Her words got the wanted effect, as the blonde heard Yuna laugh weakly in response.

Yuna pulled away from the embrace, her eyes bearing the colours of her twin cultures stared down at the blonde which were glazed with tears.

"Thank you Rikku."

The blonde shook her head. "No need to thank me. That's what cousins are for eh?"

"hnnn," Yuna nodded in agreement, her gaze falling back to the stars.

"So..." Rikku drawled, following her cousin's gaze. "Are you gonna go in now? It is getting quite nippy. Brrrrr!" the Al Bhed blonde said, rubbing at the Goosebumps which had grown upon her bare shoulders.

Yuna didn't respond for a while, too caught up with the beauty of the stars.

"Rikku...I...I think I'm going to stay out here a little longer." The brunette said softly, her gaze turning to one star which seemed brighter than that of the others.

Rikku caught onto the meaning of the words and made an obvious attempt to rise. "Alright then Yunie. If you say so.." The blonde got to her feet and rubbed at the grass stains upon her outfit before giving up and stretching dramatically, hearing a satisfying pop down her spine. Green eyes unconsciously trailed upwards and then the blonde suddenly thought of a grand idea.

"Hey Yunie? Why don't you wish upon a star?" Rikku said spontaneously, eyeing the same large glowing ball as Yuna.

Yuna blinked as if awakening from a dream. "A star?"

"Yeah. Pops used to tell me that if you wish upon a star, your greatest wishes can come true!" Rikku exclaimed with excitement as Yuna listened quietly.

"But....Pops also said be careful what you wish for...I don't know what he meant though." The blonde said half laughing.

"So why do you try Yunie?" Rikku questioned causing Yuna to raise an eyebrow.

"I...." Yuna began before being stopped by her hyperactive cousin.

"Then you can wish for Tidus to come back!"

"urrr....I...."

"Try it," The blonde pressed on.

Yuna shook her head. "I....don't know..."

"Oh come on Yunie!" Rikku all but shouted, stamping her foot for emphasis.

"Do.... do you think it will really work?" Yuna questioned after a moment, gaining no response at first as Rikku pondered upon the idea.

"You'll never know if you don't try. Believe Yunie. That's all you need." Rikku stated as she pumped her fist in the air. Yuna shook her head, not knowing how Rikku could have such confidence and belief on what seemed like a hopeless child's dream.

"Ohhhhhhh, I get it now. You want to do your wish alone eh?" Rikku said as Yuna opened her mouth to retort.

"Oh don't say anything Yunie. I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry I'll leave you alone with your stars," Rikku stated with a wink. "Just don't hog him all night if he does return. I want to see him to."

"Rikku..." Yuna said in a warning tone.

"Fine fine. Sheesh!" The blonde said, her arms raised. "I'll go and annoy Paine now and see what's she's up to. She's probably shining her sword or something. Man, I don't think I've ever seen her sleep."

Yuna smiled, thinking of their past journeys together. "You're one to talk Rikku."

Rikku blinked a few times, feeling somewhat shocked that such a conversation would be brought up. "That was the caffeine Yunie. I can't help it. Auron used to...." Rikku paused, giving a silent prayer to the mysterious dark guardian, and wishing him look on the Farplane. "....say that if I didn't want every one else to treat me like a kid, then I had to grow up......so I decided to be like Lulu cause there was no-one, more lady-like than her... and she used to always drink the stuff......I didn't know you could get addicted to coffee. It tasted nasty anyway." The blonde said, scrunching her face up in the remembrance of the bitter taste and burning her mouth on the first few sips.

'How did Lulu and Auron stand the stuff?'

Yuna laughed at her cousin's ramblings, half listening, half remembering her past experiences that was more personal towards her. Then the memory of the spring in Macalania resurfaced to her mind and she couldn't help but blush and feel a pang of depression of loss.

"Rikku, can I ask you a question?" Yuna questioned after a moment, silencing her partner's laughter.

Rikku nodded early, her blonde dreadlocks flying in the direction of the winds. "Sure. Fire away!"

"Do you miss Auron?"

The blonde blinked, not expecting such a question. "Sure I miss the big lug, but I have a strange feeling that I will probably be meeting him soon." Rikku said honestly swinging back her arms behind her head. 

"You never know, we may find him in the next town swigging down his sake." She said with a giggle, flexing her shoulder muscles. "He was always the contrary sort. And if he's escaped death once, surely he can do it again. Maybe, when you see Tidus, Auron may appear as well."

When Yuna saw the strong certainty within her friends yes, she couldn't help but feel awed at the Al Bhed's belief of hope. "Thanks Rikku."

"No prob Yunie. I'm here for you. I'll go now for I really do not like this cold." The blonde moaned, jumping up and down in an attempt to bring heat back to her cooling body.

"Alright...Night Rikku." The brunette said with a slight bow of her head.

"Yeah...Night Yunie." Rikku said as she made a move to turn away before adding. "Don't make the sandworms bite!"

Yuna felt somewhat bemused. "Sandworms? Um Rikku, sandworms are not found on Mi'ihen road." The ex-Summoner laughed.

"Well it is original." Rikku said as she scratched the side of her face. "Ja ne." She said with a giggled, and then she was off, jogging back to the inn.

Yuna couldn't help but blink...'Sandworms?'. She shook her head with amusement. Rikku was so confusing at times, but funny at the very least.

'And what she said about the stars..' Yuna still felt unsure, her mouth thinning into a straight line as her eyes searched upwards.

"Does it really work?" She questioned out to the night sky, as if asking the pyrefly lights for guidance.

"Maybe I should just make a wish. It cannot hurt to try," Yuna said to herself with a laugh as she placed her hands at her sides, palm down on the grass.

'Hnn, how do I do this?'

'What is my wish?'

'Of him.... Always him....'

She thought of his blonde hair, which swayed gently in the breeze, and the way it looked when drenched in water from a Blitzball match. The way his skin glistened as he moved out from the water and how his chest rose and fell with spent energy. Yet his eyes always glittered with an endless amount of energy, as if he could run right back into the Blitz dome and play again. 

He was just so exhilarating.... so enchanting...so....

That man that Yuna wanted so desperately to return. He couldn't be just a dream. Could he? Somewhere, he must have been real. It was then that Yuna knew what she wanted to wish for. A feeling that had bloomed within her heart was telling her that this could be the right one. She picked out the bright star she found earlier and held a breath. Placing her hands on her heart and closing her eyes in concentration, she parted her lips and voiced dream she so truly desired.

"I wish that....Tidus....was not a dream...but a man...a real figure....standing before me...Someone who I do not dream to love, but can love, right here...."

She gasped as she saw a flutter of butterflies suddenly draw as if from the ground. Their crimson wings beating against the sky as if they were the messengers of her wish and sending it up into the heaven's to be heard. Yuna moved her hand to stroke one, but it flew just beyond her reach, as she sat there amazed at the natural beauty around her. The air seemed to hold a heavenly melody which felt as if sung from a harp inside of her...... Enchanting her into an peaceful slumber.....

It was then, that the star suddenly burst into a million pyreflies which spiralled down from the heavens and fell upon the sleeping girl. And then, they began to manifest themselves into a cocoon, until their resonating glow dispersed. And then there, in the centre of this metamorphosis, was a lone figure clad in a Blitzball uniform, bearing crystal blue eyes. His blonde hair swayed with the wind as he stared down at the sleeping girl. His lips twisting upwards into a soft smile as he watched her steady breathing and how her lips parted with each breath.

"So beautiful..." His voice echoed across the far planes across the lands although he only spoke a whisper, his pupils enlarging in passion as he felt his whole body, draw itself to this woman. This deity who he had searched for endless lifetimes to just feel her body against his, to hear her voice once again, angelic and soothing in her moments of song.... and her high pitch cries and moans in their moments of ecstasy. His mouth grew dry as he reached a hand out towards her bare shoulder.

'It is her...I know it...'

"My love." As his hand enclosed around bare skin, he felt himself let out a low gasp as he pulled the sleeping girl into her arms. His hands moving chestnut bangs from the girl's face giving the Blitzball hero a sight of his love.

"Lenne my love. Please awaken." The blonde said huskily, his voice choked up emotion as he bent his head down and caught the girl's lips in a kiss of longing, passion and never ending bliss. He felt the girl shift in his arms as he began to kiss a trail against the girls cheek, before slowly moving down to her neck sucking gently. He pulled back when he heard a gasp rise from her throat. His smile widened as he saw eyelashes flutter to what he believed would awaken the dark depths of chestnut blended with swirls of honey. But when he saw eyes of blue and green, as clear as the sea, he couldn't help but gasp in surprise at the revelation

"Huh?"

'Is this really her?'

'Yes...I feel the same pull to her as my love. She is her. She has to be....'

"It can't be." The voice, although faint rushed into the blonde's ears and he stared down intensely at the woman in his embrace, feeling small hands grasp his shoulders tightly as if afraid he were to disappear.

"It's alright love. I have returned. You remember me, don't you...?" The blonde said softly leaning his face to brush against the girl's cheek, delighting in the sound of her uptake of air and the way her heart's tempo had increased into a point where he could feel the pounding against his chest.

"It is you...isn't it?" The brunette questioned after a moment, pulling out of the comfortable embrace and staring up into eyes of blue, which were so genuine, so entrusting...

Shuin couldn't hold back his emotions anymore as he reached out to hold his love again. "Who else could it be?...Lenne, my love, I have missed you so much," he cried out, tears glistening in his eyes. "I have looked for you for over a millennia, and my love for you has only grown stronger. Please, Lenne, I need to feel you in my arms again..." Shuin begged, his mouth trembling as if holding back a sob as the girl before him pulled back further.

"Lenne...why?" The blonde could all but whisper his hands still poised up in the air, longing for the girl's touch. He felt his heart almost break in two as he saw the way his love's feature's contorted up into one of pain and misery. There was also the glimmer of pity within her eyes as she rose to her feet, her hands clasped around her chest.

Yuna shook her head sadly as she turned away. 

'So it is him again.....I...thought....that...maybe this time.....it was really Tidus.....'

"I'm sorry...but I am not your Lenne.."

"No..." The blonde shook her head, willing himself to disbelieve her words. 'It was her. I can feel Lenne inside her. It has to be her...'

"You are her!" Shuin exclaimed rising to his feet in a flash, his eyes desperate and pleading. "Lenne, please.... " The blonde said hopefully causing Yuna to take another step back.

"Please, I am so sorry." Yuna said with a bow. "My name is Yuna, an Ex-Summoner. Not Lenne. I come from the Island of Besaid and I am the vanquisher of Sin." The brunette said softly, turning her eyes away from the blonde. His figure was just too heartbreaking to even look at. "I am sorry..."

"Then...." Shuin said slowly as if realisation had suddenly dawned upon him. "...you are not Lenne...." He bowed his head down as he blinked back tears which feared to fall.

"I..." Yuna began not knowing what to say. She felt choked up with the man's aura of pain and loss that she couldn't help but feel for him.

The blonde Blitzer rose his head upwards to look at her sadly, and Yuna couldn't hold out a gasp of shock as she stared directly at the man's features. He looked exactly like him.

He smiled wistfully, turning his eyes downcast. "How can you look so much like her, and not be her?" Shuin voiced out to himself while Yuna said nothing.

His tortured face then disappeared into an angry look as he clenched his teeth and fists in unison, his eyes staring out to look up at the sky as if it were to blame. 

"How can you not be her? It doesn't make sense. I have searched far and wide over all the lands of Spira. You even wear the same clothes, hold the same innocence, the same passion. Why can't you be her?" He screamed out to the sky before dropping into his knees, sobbing openly. Yuna felt her heart clench there, not knowing what to do. There before her, sat a stranger in the skin of a man she truly loved and he was weeping out for his lover that he tragically believed was her. Yuna couldn't take it any more. She could never handle seeing sights of suffering and seeing 'his' eyes suffer...was just too much for her. With a swift and graceful movement, Yuna fell to her knees beside the fallen man, and there she wrapped her arms around him, as he poured out his emotions over her shoulder. His hands grasped out to pull her body against him and calming himself against the girl's soothing scent of Desert Roses.

He rose his head slowly upwards, turning his head away as if embarrassed to have broken down in such a way. "I... just miss her so much," the blonde spoke softly in a cracked voice, wiping at her eyes to rid himself of his tears.

'Why am I such a cry-baby...? I always cry at the weakest things. Father was right. I will never be anything useful if all I do is cry.'

He felt more tears begin to resurface at the thought, but he hastily blinked them away, hiding his face in the crook of the girl's neck. "It has been too long...A thousands years and I still haven't found her. What kind of lover am I..." Shuin spoke softly to himself, feeling his shoulders quake with utter misery.

"Sssh... Don't cry...It's alright..." Yuna tried to sooth, as she brushed the blonde locks on top his head and rubbed his back in a motherly manner. And then for one selfish moment, she believed to herself that she was indeed holding her Tidus after a moment of spent passion, and not some other who was lost and looking like she was.

Blue eyes opened at the soothing words, as memories of his past began to resurface in his mind.

"She used to say that to me to make me feel better," Shuin said after a moment pulling away from Yuna with a weak laugh, although the humour didn't reach his eyes and Yuna noted this.

Shuin sighed deeply as he shuffled a few steps away from the brunette before moving into a cross legged position and then laying down on the grass, his eyes trailing across the black stretch above. Yuna watched him silently before his eyes turned to her and he smiled weakly.

"Come...sit..." the blonde Blitzer said reaching a hand over to tug gently on Yuna's ruffled skirt. Yuna smiled at this sudden change to humour, complying to sit although she gave more than just a polite distance for them both. Shuin sadly noticed this but made no motion to move closer though, as if unable to brake the ring of isolation that fate had managed to wrap around him. His punishment after failing to protect her... He watched as Yuna idly played with the blue tassels on her arm, amused at the way she reacted when she saw him watching him.

"It is really pretty tonight." Yuna began, trying to start up a conversation between them as she looked up at the pyreflies in the sky. Shuin nodded in agreement as his eyes trailed up and down her form before turning away in disgust with himself.

'You fool. She is not her.' His mind reinforced, but his heart couldn't help but feel a pull towards the girl even when she said she wasn't Lenne.

"Yeah....Perfect for a night of romancing couples eh?" Shuin offered with a laugh causing Yuna to sigh deeply to herself that the blonde couldn't help but recognise.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Ahhh, so you have a beloved then?"

Yuna nodded before pausing. "Well...I...he...."

"Tell me about him." Shuin pressed on, feeling interested to know a bit more about this girl. After all, this was their second meeting, and she had been so kind to him.

The brunette started wringing her hands. "Um...why are you interested?"

"I might know this guy...." Shuin offered causing Yuna's eyes to widen at a sudden thought. 'He could be a twin brother or something.' 

"Well..."

"Come on...tell me!" Shuin said as he reached forward and tickled the side of the girl's calf eliciting a squeal of shock from the brunette.

The girl giggled as she pulled her leg away from his ticklish touch. "Hey!" Yuna cried as she grinned at his eagerness. He was so much like Tidus that it was unbelievable and the way he held his mouth in a toothy grin made Yuna imagine once again that Tidus was sitting beside her in this magical experience.

"Why?" She questioned after a moment, idly rubbing her leg in the place where he touched her which seemed to still tingle from the contact.

"Why I am being nosy, or this?" The blonde questioned as he reached out again in an attempt to bring a laugh out of the girl. But he was too slow as Yuna evaded him with ease.

"That....." Yuna responded with a laugh at the childish pout Shuin was now giving her.

"You were too up tight..." Shuin answered with a chuckle. "I can't stand stiff people." He said honestly with a shrug "There are too many people on Spira like that."

"But... we do not know each other." Yuna protested now coming back to the sudden realisation of where she was and who she was with alone. However, she did not feel afraid. There was something inside of her telling her not to run away, like the time he held her in his arms.

"Well I...." Shuin bent his head low before raising it instantly... "Hey! stop changing the topic." He said with mock annoyance causing Yuna to look surprised. 

"Why are you dodging the subject? What don't you want me to know about this guy....?" The blonde questioned after a moment, taking a pensive look.

Yuna turned her head away, not wanting to remember when he left her..."..........."

"What happened to him?" Shuin asked softly, already having a feeling of her answer.

"................" Yuna bit her lip to stop herself from spilling out her whole life story.

Shuin nodded to himself, as if he understood all along. "He went to the Farplane didn't he?"

Yuna shook her head."..........no...I don't think so...."

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So he is alive?"

"I'm not sure.." Tears threatened to blur her vision as she remembered trying to run into his arms but only feeling air as his body began to dissipate into pyreflies.

Shuin shuffled closer to her as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey...you can tell me..." the blonde said softly trying to give the best reassuring smile he could.

Yuna took a deep breath before nodding to herself that she could do this. She was strong....

"He ...he was one of my guardians on my pilgrimage to defeat Sin.... One of my friends said that they found him washed up on the Isle of Besaid....He knew nothing of Spira and that he came from a time one thousand years ago in the past!" Yuna began as she wiped her eyes. Shuin slightly jumped at the time period, but Yuna was oblivious to the world as she began to unfold her best yet most painful times in her life.

'I have been walking Spira for a thousand years....Coincidence?' The blonde pondered to himself, yet didn't voice it.

"He then decided to join me to go to Luca, to see if he could find anyone he knew. For he was a Blitzball player. A very good one. In fact he was the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes!" the brunette continued on, a gleam of excitement in her voice as she described her beloved's sport career.

'That team name....?'

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What was his name?"

Yuna turned to look up into his eyes. "Tidus. He loved his Blitzball so much.."

Shuin tried to process the information. "So he left you for Blitzball...?" the blonde questioned in confusion to where the girl's words were going.

Yuna shook her head. "No, no. Let me finish..." she said softly as she turned her attention to the floor, or more precisely on her brown suede boots.

"I said he loved his Blitzball, but he was more than that. He was truly the best player that I have ever seen!" The brunette exclaimed in excitement, remembering the endless times Cid dropped Tidus and her off in Luca to play Blitzball and seeing the star player of the Zanarkand Abes win countless matches for the Aurochs. 

"Hey! I'm a Blitzball player too! You haven't seen me play," Shuin said with mock anger before winking. He knew he was being cocky but he knew it was true as well. There had been no better team when he was apart of them, and with all his special techniques in shooting.... Besides, the commentators used to state, he was possibly the best Blitzball player that ever lived in Zanarkand.

Yuna couldn't help but laugh at how Tidus would have responded to such a cocky statement. "...ahem...anyway... He was so kind and carefree. His personality was so refreshing like the air breeze and he never wanted to harm anyone. The only thing I remember him hating was Maester Seymour who tried to hurt me.... and his father....Sir Jecht..." Yuna's hair bowed down as she remember a certain Guado Master and she couldn't help but shudder in disgust when she was forced to kiss him against her will, and especially when 'he' was there watching her. Shuin gave the girl's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, as if telling her to continue on. As Yuna continued her sad speech, Shuin couldn't help but feel his heart twisting at some of the girl's words. Yet none affected him as hard as when she spoke of this man's father. Shuin had always hated his father ever since he was small. His father had never respected him, nor treated him as if was never going to be anything in the future. He used to frequently voice how he would never succeed in the profession of Blitzball or in gaining a family. That memory had managed to scar him the most, that he felt no love from his father. It was only when he met Lenne, that he felt that his life had turned upside down. Lenne had given him the courage and the heart to become the best Blitzball player that he could truly be. If it weren't for her, he may have still been sitting down in the Blitzball Locker-room and not given a chance to play.

Shuin became tentative once again as he heard Yuna's voice lower with woe as described events with this man that Shuin did not know of, but felt like he had endless ties to.

"...He was so passionate in his beliefs and he never let anything upset him. He was like the perfect role model. The perfect friend. Perhaps he was too perfect, as the tragic tale in my story is that...Tidus was a dream. A dream dreamt by the Fayth... But he hid that information from me till it was the end. He hid it from all of us.... For he didn't want to upset me, as he knew how I would react...... That I would never want him to go and that I might have even stopped myself from defeating Sin and Yu Yevon." She paused for a moment, trying to keep her voice from wavering. She felt Shuin clutch her hand in his and she smiled gently in appreciation.

"And then there was one night...... when I felt at loss with myself.... when I didn't know which direction to turn. He was there for me. He was my light of hope when I couldn't hide my sadness with a smile..." She wiped at her eyes as she smiled sadly at the memory of the Macalania Springs when she and her guardians had escaped from Bevelle Temple at the cost of becoming ill-famed.

"Tidus told me then in the Spring..... that he didn't want me to continue my pilgrimage. He didn't want me to give up my life for the Final Summoning. That the people of Yevon didn't deserve a Summoner such as I.... for I had already given Spira so much already...But even though I loved him, I knew that deep down in my heart, I had a duty to complete that would affect the rest of Spira....I think I cried then, at the sudden realisation of my fate. That I had the choice but at the same time I didn't. If I were to give up my Summoner's duty, I would be not only giving up on myself, but on all of the citizens of Spira.... And I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do that. It was then we kissed for the first time. That was when I felt most closest to him, and him to me...I think.."

Her voice became wistful as she looked over at her companion. "The ironic thing is that he said he would show me Zanarkand, that we would stay together for eternity and not to the end....But it is my fault. If I hadn't have defeated Sin...then he.. would be still here with me." She closed her eyes then, to prevent more tears from trickling down her face, for in a way she knew that she played a part in controlling Tidus' fate. She could have stopped him leaving her if she went through with Yunalesca's ritual of attaining the Final Aeon..... But then.....Sin would have still survived, 'but at least I would have died instead of he'.......'.But yet again...someone else would have sacrificed their life for me....and I didn't want that either...'

Shuin brought both arms to Yuna's shoulders and gave her a warming hug from the side. 'Her life seems as tragic as mine was. This world... It has been a thousand years and still the people haven't changed for the better. Good people like Lenne are still suffering due to man's foolish need for wealth and power. Yuna is suffering as did her fateful lover...' His grip tightened around her as he fought back a growl.

"From what I have heard of this Tidus, and coming from my own personal view... I think Tidus decided on his own that he have would rather give his life away to defeat Sin than live a lifetime watching everyone suffering around him... I think I would have done the same." Shuin answered truthfully, 'especially if my Summoner was Lenne.'

"But..." Yuna protested as she scrunched her face up in an attempt to control herself. But her emotions were just to strong, and like a dam which had cracked from over pressure, Yuna's tears splurged out and wouldn't cease to stop. Shuin could only console her by rocking her body to try and reduce her wracked sobbing.

Yuna tossed her head side to side as she brought her hands up to cover her face.

"It's not fair. He wasn't the one meant to die! It was me! It was me! I just want him back! I want him back!" She cried out to the heavens as Shuin rocked her silently.

"You miss him as much as I do her..." he said quietly, causing Yuna's pulse to slow.

Yuna sighed sadly, looking down in her lap in self misery. "I can't help it. I know I have to be stronger....But sometimes, the pain just hurts too much. The memories are just too deep. I said I loved him....but...there was not enough time for him to answer...I...feel hurt inside...." Yuna wept softly into the Blitzer's chest feeling herself lulled in his embrace.

Shuin mimicked the girl's earlier actions in an attempt her, running his hands through her glossy hair and rubbing the small of her back till her cries turned into deep regretful sighs. "Ssssh. It's alright....ssshhh...it's alright.." Shuin soothed placing his chin on top of the girl's head, holding back his own need to cry for his loss. He had to be strong for her. This stranger masked in the figure of his love. How did fate think of such perverse stories that destroyed the lives of men and woman. It was like fate was forever teasing him, giving people such dreams of hope and love, before wrenching it away and leaving the sufferer broken and lost. Shuin and Lenne, Yuna and Tidus. They were lovers that became victims to life's sweet and never ending torture.

When Yuna made no sound, Shuin had a first thought that the girl was sleeping but when he felt her shift in his arms and was greeted with a pair or hazy sea hued eyes, he couldn't help but pity her. Because what he saw in her depths was what he knew lurked in his. Absolute loneliness. 

Shuin continued to stroke her hair gently, pondering the idea of how it would feel if he were to run his bare hands through her locks instead of using his gauntlets. "See how our roles have changed?" Shuin said with amusement lying in his tone, his lips twitching upwards into a boyish smile.

The brunette blinked in confusion. "Huh?" Yuna turned around and was once again aware of her surroundings. And then with a blush, she pulled herself out of the strong arms and crawled back from his embrace.

"Thank you..." Yuna said bowing gently as her face glowed red with embarrassment.

Shuin shook his head, causing his blonde locks to play in the wind. "It's alright. You did the same for me. You just needed a shoulder to cry on as I needed yours..." he said softly as he placed his arms in his lap now that Yuna was out of arm's reach.

Yuna looked down in her lap for a moment before staring no higher than at Shuin's hands in his lap.

She took a deep breath as an attempt to give her courage. "Tell me about her then," she then said after a moment, raising her eyes to his.

Shuin blinked.

Yuna found his response amusing but did not feel like laughing at this moment. "Lenne. What was she like?" Yuna added wringing her hands in her own lap.

Shuin eye's brightened with sudden understanding. "Ahhhhhh, Now doesn't this sound familiar?" He said with a laugh causing the brunette's lips to twitch upwards.

"Well.... you asked about Tidus, so I only thought it right for me to ask about Lenne," Yuna responded quietly, a gentle smile grazing her delicate features.

The blonde bit his lip before groaning to himself. "Lenne..." he whispered out to the skies before closing his eyes at the memory of. He then reopened them seeing the same sight like he saw in his dream. The same seamstress, the same smile...but not the same eyes...Not the chocolate ones he had grown to admire and love. Although Yuna's were rather attractive. 

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his blasphemous thoughts. He cannot be thinking of this girl on the same level of his love. She only held the same costume, the same spirit of strength and pain. Nothing else...."What do you wish to know?" Shuin said in a tight voice, moving his concentration to a blade of grass as he plucked it from the ground.

Yuna all the while watched the conflicting emotions which had danced freely across the blonde's face, making her mentally warn herself to watch what she said... "I'm not sure....What are you willing to tell?" Gaining no response from the Blitzball player, she pressed on to what she believed was a rather innocent question.

"What pulled you to together?"

Shuin pondered this thought for a moment before bursting out laughing at the sudden remembrance at how he had met his true love. "Chocolate Ice-cream."

Yuna blinked as if checking if she had heard right before sweat-dropping. She didn't know why but she expected something a bit more romantic and exciting.

Shuin laughed at Yuna's bewildered expression as if understanding her confusion. He found the story odd as well when it ran through his mind but highly important to him.

"Well....." Shuin began, scratching the back of his head. "Lenne was doing one of her new dance debuts for her Number one hit in Zanarkand, Pure Emotion. I don't exactly remember how I got to the stadium. All I do remember is seeing a large crowd of people by the arena. Having quite a few contacts since I was a Blitzball player, I managed to cross security easily by just winking or signing a few Blitzballs." He laughed at the memory at how the girls used to swoon when he walked past them, before frowning after reminiscing their air-headed ways once again. He shook his head again. He was meant to be telling a story to Yuna, not going off into his own dreams. 

"Anyway...it was then that I managed to go back stage at the groups that were singing that night. Everyone just assumed I was apart of the show so I managed to chat and mingle.......It was then I saw her, leaving her dressing room," he felt his mouth begin to dry at he described the memory of long tanned legs, bare and almost glowing in the backstage lights. "Her blue outfit was littered with various blue ruffles and I had to admit at first that I thought her choice of clothes was kinda off-putting...... but when I looked at her face and her eyes...you know I described how dead nice her legs were....Her face was a hundred, no...a thousand times more beautiful than anything I had ever seen." Shuin laughed at his own remark causing Yuna to smile. 

"When I saw her there, I thought 'Whoa' she's gorgeous so have to meet her. I had decided to do the stealth like approach and walk up behind her before anyone else got there before me. I remember hoping that she was a fan of Blitzball so she knew who I was at least. What I didn't know was that she had an chocolate ice-cream cone in her hand and as she turned.....she was so shocked upon seeing me, that she dropped her ice cream all down her songstress that she had to wear out on stage. I think I apologised a million times then and there and tried to clean her outfit off with my gauntlets and my sleeve. But there was still a obvious stain." His eyes twinkled in amusement as he pointed to the area's on Yuna's outfit where the stain was on her chest. 

"But she wasn't angry and that I was surprised. In fact, she just started laughing and I think I joined her..... that is until she bent down and picked up some ice-cream off the floor and then...... rubbed the ice-cream over the front of my top." Shuin laughed at Yuna's shocked face as he gestured his whole story with his hands. " Yeah I was so surprised. I didn't know what this meant...Did she hate me? Loathe me? She just winked at me and sauntered off still laughing...I didn't manage to find a chance to talk to her that night...so I went home and watched the concert on the screen at home... It was only when I got home later on that I noticed that she had written her mobile number on my top using the ice-cream! Can you believe that! I also saw on TV that she didn't change her outfit either. There was still the stain upon it as she danced!" He guffawed to himself as he held his chest with laughter. Yuna couldn't help but laugh with him. His laugh was so contagious. 

Shuin wiped at his eyes as his laughs turned into chuckles. "I think I fell in love with Lenne then. It was so amazing how a young girl hadn't let fame go to her head,...and that she wasn't some snotty nosed brat who would have tried to sue me for ruining her dress..... We met many other times later. It was as if she was trying to search me out.... And then, one day, she asked 'me' out on a date. A world renowned singer to have a date with a underdog Blitzball Player. I was shocked as much as the media and the world, not that I'm complaining!"

The brunette shook her head with amusement, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What did you go for a date? Where did you go?"

The blonde sighed, his lips twisting into a smirk. "I knew you were going to say that...Kinda ironic really. An ice-cream parlour."

"Oh my..." Yuna gasped as she placed a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah...It was only a year later that I realised that she had become my life support. Where I went, she went. Well, 'cept the Blitzdome for obvious reasons. But I was just so happy with her until....." The tone of his voice fell, and his shoulders sagged at the sides as a tragic memory crossed his mind.

Yuna saw the sudden change and reached a hand out to his shoulder."....What happened?"

"I...." His mouth suddenly grew dry and he closed his eyes tightly in pain.

"No, it's alright...You don't have to tell me...." Yuna finished for him as he frowned in response.

"I....thanks...It lies still a little too fresh in my mind. I guess even a thousand years of time cannot cure heartache." He said sadly, bringing his gaze back to Yuna's.

"Not if you want it to..." Yuna answered softly, understanding his feelings even though her loss had just been a year and his one thousand.

"Hey...Have you heard of Lenne's songs?" Shuin questioned, examining the woman's pretty face that rose to meet his.

Yuna pondered this for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm not sure..."

"Pure Emotion was her utter sell out, and 1000 no Kotoba was her song she wrote for me." The blonde closed his eyes as the lyrics began to run through his mind. Her melodic voice and the way her hips swayed and twisted as she sung her ballad.

Yuna gasped..... "That song...."

The Blitzer smirked knowingly. "You know it...." Shuin said, his eyes alit with hope.

The brunette bit her lip as she tried to gain confidence within herself. "Umm...Does it go like this?" Yuna closed her eyes as the words from her dreams began to resurface in her mind. Shuin eyes sparked with interest as he turned his direct attention to the girl beside him.

'Here goes.' _".....ki......kimi no kotoba ha yume no yasasisa kana/_

uso wo zenbu ooikausiteru zuruiyone/

tabitatu kimi ni sameta senaka misete kiiteitayo/

hitori tatakauno zuruiyone......."

(Your words--  
The kindness of a dream?  
Covering up all the lies  
How unfair   
You're leaving on your journey  
Coldly you turn your back on me  
I heard--you're fighting alone?  
How unfair)

"Yes....yes that's it!" the blonde exclaimed with excitement. his body swaying to the beat as he pictured the elegant black piano where Lenne sat. Her slender fingers trailing over the keys, as light as timid of its sound but with such talent that it was breathtaking. He remembered the strings and woodwind instruments which let their melodies flow into a song full of passion and love. Although it was hard to compare two songs of such greatness, Shuin couldn't help but have a stronger love for '1000 no kotoba'. It was just more passionate, more loving, more heartbreaking to hear.... The song vanished from his head when the words suddenly stopped, breaking Shuin's reverie. He stared at Yuna with awe before giving her a small grin causing her to blush...

"I'm sorry...I'm not very good.." Yuna apologised bending her head down in a bow, a rose tinge crossing her cheeks.

"Not very good?" Shuin shook his head at such a thought. "Nonsense. Your voice is beautiful.... Just like hers.... Please.." The awe in his voice lowered to an almost half audible tone, that Yuna had to strain to hear.

"Could you do me a favour. Could you sing the words to me, all of it?" Shuin pleaded, his eyes hopeful as he tugged gently on Yuna's sleeve.

Yuna couldn't help but redden further. "I...al...alright..."

__

".....ka......kaettekurukara oikosite iku kimi no koe  
ijihatte tuyoifuri toki wo modosite sakebeba yokatta  
ikanaide to namida kobositara imaha dekiru donnakotomo  
ienakatta senno kotoba wo haerukana kimi no senaka ni okuruyo  
tubasa ni kaete  
  
ienakatta senno kotoba ha kizutuita kimi no senaka ni yorisoi dakisimeru  
yume no tuduki ha kimi wo omoinagara  
anohinokoto wasuretafurisite zuruiyone  
okoreba yokatta matanaiyo to kata wo otositara imaha dekiru donnakotomo  
  
kikoetekuru senno kotoba wo mienai kiminio senaka ni okuruyo tubasa ni kaete  
_kikoetekuru senno kotoba ha tukareta kimi no senaka ni yorisoi dakisimeru  
ienakatta senno kotoba wo la la la la kimi no senaka ni okuruyo tubasanikaete  
kikoeteru senno kotoba wo la la la la kimi no senaka ni yorisoi la la la la............"_

("....I...I'll be back"  
Your voice, passing me by  
Being stubborn, pretending to be strong  
Turn back time: should I have screamed?  
Let loose the tears with a "Don't go"?  
Now I can do anything  
I couldn't say those thousand words  
I'll send them toward your far-away back  
Turn them into wings  
  
I couldn't say those thousand words  
I draw close to your wounded back  
And hold you  
The dream continues as I think of you  
Pretending to have forgotten about that day  
How unfair  
"I'll write"  
Your voice, eyes averted  
Being stubborn, pretending to be strong  
Turn back time: should I have gotten angry?  
Shrugged my shoulders with a "I can't wait"?  
Now I can do anything  
  
Can you hear them, those thousand words?  
I'll send them toward your unseen back  
Turn them into wings  
Can you hear them, those thousand words?  
I draw close to your exhausted back  
And hold you  
I couldn't say those thousand words  
La la la la...  
I'll send them toward your back  
Turn them into wings  
Can you hear them, those thousand words?  
La la la la...  
I draw close to your back  
La la la la la....)

Shuin watched in awe as Yuna pulled her heart out for the whole soul and he wasn't aware of the tears that had begun to cascade down his face. It was as if the sound had brought back her love again in the figure of this woman. His fingers trembled in his lap, as he fisting them as to prevent himself from reaching forward and grasping the girl in his arms. For he had to once again remind himself, that it was not his love singing their song. It was another, and no matter how much they looked alike... sounded alike...she wasn't his Lenne. He bit his lips as Yuna's voice rose up with a exceptional crescendo that it made Shuin close his eyes with passion towards the song and the utter beauty of it, imagining the plucking of the strings, the strength of the piano keys linking through every word.

Yuna couldn't help but gasp feeling somewhat fazed herself as she sung her last note. It felt as if every time she sung those words it felt like someone was guiding, giving her the ability to sing, the courage to let the feelings from her heart go directly into the song. She opened her eyes slowly as if awakening from a dream and there in front of her was Shuin staring blankly at her, his face wet with tears that fell from his eyes.

"Oh..I'm so sorry.....I.....I..made you cry," Yuna gasped in apology, feeling guilt gnaw into her being. The sight before her seemed to make her relive the time when she saw Tidus crying over his father, bearing the same tortured and pained expression as he held his dying father Jecht in his arms. That had to have been one of the worst experiences of death Yuna had to experience in all of her times as a Summoner.

Shuin sniffed, smiling despite the tears. "No they are happy tears...." he commented weakly, wiping at his tears which refused to clear.

"That song always manages to do that to me...stupid huh?" he said with a short laugh rubbing at his now reddened eyes.

"I wouldn't think so," Yuna said with a shake of her head. "...it shows that you are human...I guess... and that song is very sad..."

"But very beautiful." the blonde added, his voice slightly deeper than usual.

Yuna couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"But...I..." Shuin looked down at his hands that had not ceased to tremble. "I...miss her so much....I would have done anything for her...It.....it was my fault she died.... she tried to stop me....they....they killed her...Damn them!" Shuin exclaimed as he punched the ground in anger, fresh tears now glazing his eyes once again. Yuna jumped slightly at the sudden change, yet she said nothing however she was rather surprised about the truth about Lenne.

'She's dead?'

She couldn't have felt any more bonded to this man that had suddenly became attached to her life. They both shared too many similarities of fate. Both had experienced the pain of losing their lovers and what was the most perplexing, was that they both bared the same skin as their dead loved ones.

'This cannot be coincidence..... It cannot....' Yuna stole a glance at Shuin before turning away. 'No Yuna.....stop thinking such thoughts. He is not him. He is not my Tidus....and he already has a lover.' she reprimanded, blushing for thinking such thoughts, but she knew that if she imagined a little longer, that she could see past the unfortunate truths, the difference of names. 'Isn't that what she wished for. To attain the dream she so wanted to relive, and this man had suffered the same as she......But could I do it....no, he could never be Tidus, but perhaps I could make him feel better if I became his Lenne.....no, I couldn't do that....he wouldn't let me....and I wouldn't let myself do it either. But he does look so much like Tidus. He acts like Tidus. He is even a Blitzball player and thought that I was his past lover, if this isn't fate, then I don't know what it is.....'

"Am I good enough?" She gasped in horror as the worlds slipped past her lips surprising herself with her openness.. She still was unsure whether she was doing the right thing. And it was just her unfortunate luck that Shuin had heard her and was looking at her in utter bewilderment. Yuna wrung her hands and bit the insides of her lips, she had no choice now and she felt her face redden even more than before. Shuin still continued to look confused.

"Al...although I am not....not the same person...am....am I good enough?"

Shuin's eyes dilated in pure shock and he swore to himself that his heart stopped beating, if only for a short time.

'Did she say what I think she said.....?'

Yuna repeated her words shyly yet hastily as she looked down at her hands which twisted in her lap with discomfort.

"Am I good enough...?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Cliff-hanger..... you gotta lover them.....or hate them.....I'm so happy today, I have managed to defeat Dark Yojimbo at the cost of losing over a million gil....*shrugs* ah well I can get it all back again by taking a few laps in the Omega dungeon and selling all the weapons I collect.

Well, anyhow, what do you guys think of my fic so far? The next chapter features the dreamy lemon scene between Yuna and Shuin (I still find my notes of it really odd). I was actually planning to keep this as a one shot, but depending on the amount of reviews......it's up to you guys....I may turn this fic into my first FFX epic.

Tell me what you think you guys....

Oh and for the ones who do not know about the song, it is featured in the FFX-2 game. 1000 no Kotoba and is very pretty in both piano and voice.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

(Don't forget to review ^_^)

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at .....

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


End file.
